


Not to Be Meddled With

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Mummy Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who else could understand the possibility of immortality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not to Be Meddled With

She was nervous. Evie O’Connell was considered by the Watchers, the people in the know about the weirdest things in the world, to be…eccentric. A woman that looked 25 and was over 100, Ms. O’Connell had seen and done pretty much everything. Including become Immortal because of a spell from the Book of the Dead.

Buffy poked her head into the library that was reserved for the study and cataloguing of Egyptian artifacts. “Ms. O’Connell?”

A head popped around the bookcase, eyes wide. Then there was a squeak and a whump and Evie O’Connell was standing in the middle of a mess.

“Blast it,” she said, stomping one dainty foot. “When will they learn to bolt these bloody things to the floor?”

Buffy cleared her throat and Ms. O’Connell’s eyes shot to her and she flushed.

“I’m sorry to startle you,” Buffy said and, looking around, she really was. Giles was going to be ticked if something important had gotten broken.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Ms. O’Connell said, struggling through books and toppled bookcases to stand before Buffy, hand out to be shaken. “These are copies and my notes. You,” she said, studying Buffy’s face with muted excitement, “are Buffy Summers. I’d wondered when you would make your way to see me.”

Buffy felt choked. “How did you-?”

Ms. O’Connell’s face went compassionate. “Who would know more about the Urn of Osiris? Who else would understand the possibility of Immortality?”

Buffy’s throat tightened. “So I am Immortal.”

Evie reached out and squeezed her arm. “We’ll have to wait and see.”

Buffy felt a little broken. “Of course we will.”

Evie smiled brightly, truly happy. “There are some benefits to Immortality, dear.”

Buffy looked at her with hollow eyes. “Not for me.” She looked around at the mess. “I’ll ask Xander to come down and bolt your bookcases to the floor.”

Buffy spun and left, ignoring Ms. O’Connell’s calls after her. She was just so tired.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Buffy/Evie O'Connell


End file.
